


A Very Attentive and Loving Nurse. With a Nice Ass.

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, HS AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, human AU as well I suppose, sick!fic, so there is also, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cool your jets, Sammykins.” Gabriel says. He and Sam are sitting - well, Gabriel is sitting and Sam is scowling - in Sam’s bedroom. Sam’s giving him the look and Gabriel knows by now that he’s not going to hear the end of this one. Sam won’t stop eyeing the massive bag of assorted candy he just picked up after school.</p><p>“Gabriel, eating candy is one thing. But eating a 5 pound bag in one sitting - ” Sam just shakes his head “I’m not going to want to say “I told you so” when you’re puking it all up later.” Sam tells him with a sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Attentive and Loving Nurse. With a Nice Ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I took for Dreadelion's HS AU: "GABE BUYS LIKE 50 HUGE LOLLIPOPS AND REFUSES TO BELIEVE SAM WHEN HE SAYS HE’LL GET SICK? SICK!FIC!"
> 
> I tweaked it a bit, but it's more or less that.

“Cool your jets, Sammykins.” Gabriel says. He and Sam are sitting - well, Gabriel is sitting and Sam is scowling - in Sam’s bedroom. Sam’s giving him the look and Gabriel knows by now that he’s not going to hear the end of this one. Sam won’t stop eyeing the massive bag of assorted candy he just picked up after school.

“Gabriel, eating candy is one thing. But eating a 5 pound bag in one sitting - ” Sam just shakes his head.

Gabriel flashes Sam a mischievous grin, the one he knows Sam can’t resist. He reaches into the bag and pulls out one of about a dozen enormous lollipops and starts to unwrap it. Despite his efforts to continue to frown, Sam can’t help an exasperated smile creep across his face.

“I’m not going to want to say “I told you so” when you’re puking it all up later.” Sam tells him with a sigh.

Nothing else is said on the matter, and the two fall into their after school routine. Gabriel eats endless amounts of candy while memorizing lines or writing down notes for the props master. Sam works quietly on his AP Calc, Gabriel’s voice his background music. 

Three hours later and Sam realizes that it’s gotten awfully quiet. And with Gabriel, quiet either means melodramatic brooding, secret pranking, or that something is seriously wrong. None of the outcomes sound very appealing right now, so Sam reluctantly glances up from his smudged homework. What he sees is downright alarming.

From his seat in front of his desk, Sam can see endless candy wrappers all over his bed. In the very middle of the pile is Gabriel who is lying curled on his side, hand-knit hat pulled low over his face.

“Gabe…?” Sam asks. The only response he gets is a low moan. Sam makes his way over to the bed and makes a spot for himself amongst the wrappers. “You didn’t really… Gabriel, you ate 5 pounds of candy in less than three hours.” The way he says it is equally awestruck and disgusted. Sam sighs and brushes his hand across the nape of Gabriel’s exposed neck. 

At the touch, Gabriel’s eyes go wide, face draining of color. He manages to throw Sam a panicked look before toppling off the bed and sprinting for the bathroom. Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and holds his breath until he hears the unmistakable sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. Sam waits for a moment before wandering into the bathroom and honestly, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite so pathetic.

Gabriel is hunched over the toilet, one hand wrapped around his still rebelling stomach and the other spread on the tile floor. He looks up at Sam and the expression is equal parts pain and defiance. Like he’s daring Sam to go ahead and say it.

“I’m going to have to call Luke, aren’t I?” Sam asks with a grimace as he wets a washcloth. Gabriel just nods. Sam sits on the floor, back against the cabinet under the sink, long legs folded up under him. He wipes the cool cloth across Gabriel’s forehead. After a moment of consideration, he gently takes Gabriel’s chin in his hand and wipes off his mouth as well before reaching up to set down the soiled rag.

“I’m sorry.” It’s mumbled so low that Sam almost misses it. If he hadn’t seen Gabriel’s lips move, he probably would have thought he’d imagined it. Sam just rolls his eyes and carefully hauls his boy friend into his lap. With little effort, he’s cradling Gabriel to his chest.

“Don’t be sorry. Maybe I can convince John to let you spend the night now.” He says, stroking Gabriel’s face softly. “Can’t let you drive home when you’re sick.”

And though it takes a bit of convincing, John isn’t too hard pressed to let Gabriel stay over. Not when the poor kid looks that sick. Despite the awful stomach cramps and one more throwing up episode, Gabriel can’t help but enjoy being taken care of for the night. Sam makes for a very attentive and loving nurse. With a nice ass. When Gabriel tells him as much, the resulting blush makes Gabriel laugh hard enough to hurt his stomach all over again.


End file.
